Big Sky Outtakes
by Word Ninja
Summary: Here thar be tygers! Ok, no. Actually, outtakes from Big Sky. Goes without saying I think that reading that first is pretty important. Rated M for possible future citrus, and probable bad language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, or song related. I do own a red wig and the secret recipe for the peach drinkies.

This outtake was taken from Bella's girls night with Alice and slightly expanded on. It starts immediately after the line '_I am Bella's traitorous mouth." _It's super short, but it didn't fit in with the chapter, and I had fun writing it so I figured I'd share. Meh. I just really love girly singalongs.

* * *

Actually, the whole multiple personality thing wasn't that far off, if Lisey Sparkles and Lala Rina were making an appearance. Bella grabbed the pitcher and two giant glasses from the cabinet, trying not to smile as she thought about those names.

_We were what, thirteen? Fourteen? Alice was going to be a famous singer, and I was going to be her backup, and together we would tour the world leaving hordes of jealous women and gorgeous men in our wake, all desperately wanting to be us or with us.  
_

Climbing back up the stairs Bella could already hear Alice humming.

_But women with such incredible moxie and talent could never have names as normal and boring as Alice and Bella. So we became Lisey Sparkles and Lala Rina, and dancing around that damned karaoke machine for hours._

Pushing the door open with her toe, Bella stepped into the room and took a deep breath before setting the pitcher and glasses on Alice's nightstand.

"I'm lodging a complaint. It's completely unfair of you to coerce me with this delicious frozen peach manna of the gods and you know it."

Alice paused long enough insetting up the machine to smile wickedly over her shoulder at Bella.

"Like I don't know that already. I also know that you love them enough to forgive me for _coercing _you after the first sip. Bella, I used real peaches and really expensive champagne and... well, that's all you need to know."

Bella poured her own glass nearly to the top as she watched Alice go back into her closet to dig for something else.

_Is her closet like Mary Poppins' bag? _

"I bet if they looked hard enough the FBI could find Jimmy Hoffa's body in there. What are you looking for now Alice?"

Alice's voice was muffled in volume but not in disdain.

"I'm sorry, _who_?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp of her drink before answering, knowing it was pointless to resist Alice when she was going full steam.

"I _said_, what are you looking for now Lisey Sparkles?"

A giggle followed a papery rustling as Alice emerged from the closet wear a wig made of silver and purple foil streamers, and carrying another nearly the same shade of red as Bella's nails.

"Whatever powers there are the run this universe are seriously fucking me this week."

Alice pouted for a second then advanced on Bella with the wig and a very steely look in her eyes.

"Lala Rina does _not _perform out of costume, and you know it. Now drinky-drinky and let's get this show on the road, I've got a dinner date with Liza and Babs after this."

Bella laughed and took the wig, carefully tucked her hair up under it and turned to look at her reflection. She now had shoulder length straight hair and bangs straight across her forehead.

_This would actually be sort of cute if it weren't such a retina-blinding shade of red._

"Alice when are you ever going to tell me what exactly is in this damn drink? I need to know so I can make copious amounts in huge vats with keg taps attached to them."

Bella was already feeling a little buzzed from the half glass she'd chugged, but she couldn't stop drinking it as quickly as possible. The frozen concoction was perfect for the summer heat, and it was so light and refreshing, despite the apparently huge amount of alcohol that went into it. Bella knew that it had champagne, peach liqueur, vodka and ice in it, but that was only because she'd caught Alice in the act of making them a few years ago. Alice refused to tell her what went into them, claiming it was the only beverage in the world that completely stole of all Bella's self-control and therefore only her best friend should have the recipe. For safety purposes. Bella almost didn't blame her; if Bella knew what went into them she'd have long ago become the happiest alcoholic ranching in Montana and possibly the world.

"Ok Lala, what's first on our set list tonight?"

Alice spun around, the ends of the wig flying out around her as she turned.

_I'm either more buzzed than I realize, or she just looked like a firework does on the fourth of July._

"Are you ready for this La? Because this. Is. It."

_Should I hide in the closet until the sun comes up or should I finish this drink and pour another?_

Bella caught Alice's eye and couldn't help grinning back at her; she was exactly like a firework, with or without her wig. She was small and produced incredible noise, she was bright and flashy and colorful and exciting. She was shocking and beautiful, demanding a crowd of enthralled viewers. But she was also that feeling, the one you only got watching fireworks.

_Happiness, pure happiness. Alice is happiness for me all time and she deserves some in return._

"Lisey, I was born ready for this."

They sang songs from Grease and Walking On Sunshine and Mrs. Robinson. They sang songs from the Beatles for almost an entire hour, Alice adding in her own on-the-spot freestyle to the middle of Yellow Submarine. They sang Put Your Records On twice because it just felt good. Total Eclipse of the Heart called for some serious dancing, and Bella did her best Robert Smith impression for Close To Me. Then it was Don't Speak and Weezer and Bella couldn't remember flying so high in a long, long time.

_Thank you Firecracker, thank you shine and dazzle and smile and everything you do for me Alice. _

Bella knew the words didn't make sense, but for once it seemed like the drunken thoughts were more right than they could have been sober. They were stripped away from anything excess, there were no pesky rules forcing it into structure.

It simply was what it was, and it was truth.

_

* * *

_A/N: Only about 500 words of this were beta'd, and then only lightly at best, so I'm accepting full responsibility for any suckiness found within._  
_


End file.
